Poort Noy
Poort Noy was the Mandalorian Supercommando whom united the entire sector against the rule of the Galactic Alliance and set forth to cripple the government personally by assassinating the then Chief of State, Cal Omas. ---- Biography Noy was the first Commando to rule an entire sector without ever claiming the title of Mandalore which was held by the notorious Boba Fett,some believed it was cowardice that kept Noy from attempting to oust Fett for the title. Noy claimed the title was meaningless and interfered with the reality of matters of importance,In a bold move Noy called upon the Protectors to abandon their fruitless labors across the sector and Galaxy at large to rally to his cause. which of course was aimed at the conquest of the galaxy, his arguments for taking the galaxy where short but understandable. he claimed during the past five thousand years never had the Mandalorians Ruled and had they there would never have been an invasion from Extra-Galactic beings and neither would the Force-Sensitive Sects be constantly dueling over the right to lord over the galaxy. In hindsight Noy was only making this proclamation due to the increasingly unstable nature of the Galactic Alliance and saw only the chance to install himself as Mandalore The Conqueror without having to do battle with Fett.those loyal to Fett remained on Mandalore while Noy's Crusaders fanned out across the Galaxy to spring their net upon the Alliance heads of state,rather than engage the massive Droid Armies of the Alliance. Within Two Weeks of guerrilla warfare, the Crusaders under Poort Noy had been able to assassinate every member of the ruling council of the alliance, all except Cal Omas whom was safe on Coruscant.without Omas, noy could not claim victory over the Alliance and nor would he be in the position to bring about a new order.Hoping to avoid a scare, the Alliance managed to cover up the mysterious deaths of the other members of the Council.but when Cheif Omas was accused of mishandling Galactic Alliance funds all limelight shifted to his bungling of the Alliance's reconstruction efforts abound. The Assassanation of Cal Omas-30 ABY by the Mandalorian Poort Noy.]] During the grueling Embezzlement hearing, a legion of Mandalorian Supercommando's stormed the complex and began to incinerate as many Delegates as possible, but the worst was yet to come when Poort Noy the leader of the clan brandished his Light-Kamas while disemboweling Cal Omas. after this, the power-crazed Noy declared the Alliance conquered by the Mandalorians. Ofcourse a Small group of Jedi where able to drive off the Mandos, but in the after math it was decided that the Galactic Alliance had no place in the future of the Galaxy and was allowed to die with Cal Omas. The masses began to fall into place seeing the Restoration of the New Galactic Republic as a sign of hope in a galaxy of fear. The Mandalorian Supercommandos would become a fringe factor threat to the Galaxy waging wars against and with the Remainder of the Hutt Cartel,Reconstruction would continually be halted due to such bloodshed. Slaughtering the Royal Famiy of Frakia-46 ABY While in the employ of Mistress Maldini, Noy led the remainder of his Mandalorian Legionnaires againsit the rule of Chairman Dit Elea of Frakia. unbeknownst to Noy his entire mission was actually one of several deliberate disturbances in the force being instgated by the Sith Mistress in an effort to cloud the Jedi Order's vision of her true goal. for their mission the Mandos where stuck with the Japu'tay guerrilla terrorist; Pando Dranet whose political career gained him his foothold within the lower echelons of the enslaved Japu'tay mine workers of Frakia. The so-called political rallies where really just a test of the Frakian military police squad, at the start of each politically charged riot the mandos where allowed to observe the abilities of the opposition or lack there of. At the appointed time all of Noy's Legionnaires emerged from their hiding places within the Chairmans mansion and made short work of the sleeping family as well as the incompetent guards. Upon taking notice of the fact that the chairman himself had escaped the slaughter due to a well placed decoy,Poort Noy himself entered the mansion district and happened upon the fleeing chairman. the Iridonian ran through the sparse alleyways of the royal district of the mining station while being run down by the Mandalorian Legionnaires and their airborne leader, as Noy attempted to sink his glowing Light-Kamas into the back royal prey he was blocked by the crimson bladed lightsaber of Pando Dranet. the scene was apparently being monitored by the sith mistress herself, whom seized the mando leader midair via the power of the force. enraged at being denied a kill Noy barked at Maldini for her actions, while she commanded her potential apprentice to behead the chairman. after doing so Dranet was presented the head of Dit Elea by his minion Bal Bura, for use as a prop during his forthcoming battlecry to the enslaved workers gathered in the mining trenches below the royal sector. A Fatal Meeting with fellow Anarchists Shortly after completing their tasks all other hired goons met with the Sith Mistress on the surface of Frakia to collect their pay after bringing confirmation that their tasks where completed. Naturally Noy was completey revolted by the idea of having been used as a scapegoat for this upstart Force-Sensitives unknown personal mission and voiced his opinon before the assembled group of mercenaries. however the sith mistress still required the use of Noy and his Legionnaires as fodder to be spent againsit the newly arrived Jedi Master Jacen Solo (Sequel Trilogy) whom had already dispatched a platoon of Noy's Mandos. while attempting to goad Noy into continuing his service to her, Maldini openly attacked the current standing of both his remaining Legion and his own personal courage in regards to the Jedi. before the two could grapple, Jacen Solo burst into the meeting chamber and met Noy's Kamas with his Lightsaber. and Poort Noy grapple with Jacen Solo.]] as the other Anarchists fled with the recently captured C-3PO the Sith Mistress let loose a volley of Dark Force Lightening to off balance the already beleaguered Jedi. the ensuing struggle was short but ferociously fought by the three participants, as expected Noy attempted to claim the life of Solo by himself and lost his legs in the melee. Turning his intentions towards the Sith Mistress with whom he was unknowingly related, Jacen Solo bit off more than he could chew and was bisected by Maldini. in an attempt to elimnate both Solo and the Sith Mistress, Noy fired off the missile within his rocket pack, prempting the danger Maldini force leapt from the incoming projectile. Solo's legs however where destroyed in the blast, unable to hold back her rage the sith mistress held Noy accountable for the maiming of Jacen Solo which did not fit within her intended Vision. moments before his death; Poort Noy exchanged insults with the sith mistress as she held him aloft via the Force. and without regard for the once formiddable Mando, Maldini proceeded to fry Poort Noy to death with an excessive amount of Force Lightening. whatever gruesome death she had originally intended for the disgraced mando was cut short with the arrival of the Millennium Falcon. Behind the scenes The character of Poort Noy was created on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki on November 12 2006. it was created in an effort to fill a previously unresolved plot hole connecting the Sequel Trilogy to canon of the Expanded Universe. Noy's inclusion within the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel project stemmed from the authors intention to have a Mandalorian subplot within the last revision of the script. after the author had created the backgroundd information on the fanon wiki, Noy's inclusion within the Middle chapter was secure. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' Category:Mandalorians Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Males Category:Warlords